


this relationship is a lot gayer than we initially suspected

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crossdressing, F/F, Female Lafayette, Female Mulligan, Identity Reveal, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lafayette and Mulligan are chicks pretending to be dudes, Pirates, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Shenanigans, bc that's my jam, minor lams, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lafayette is in love with a man named Hercules Mulligan. Only problem? Lafayette is not all he seems.Oh, and one more problem: Neither is Mulligan





	this relationship is a lot gayer than we initially suspected

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. I call them Lafayette and Mulligan/Hercules. Making up names for genderswaps is hard and also have you seen Lafayette's real name nobody has the time for that

"Captain." Hercules smirked, adjusting her coat. It was hard to breathe in the bindings, but up close like this she couldn't risk anyone seeing her chest poke out as it liked to do. "So wonderful to be in hospitality such as yours." She blushed, taking a sip of her wine. Even if she didn't wish to admit it, she was falling hard for Captain Lafayette. Hard and fast.

Too bad she could never reveal herself, or risk her crew and her life. Bringing a woman onto a ship was punishable by abandonment. Who knew what her crew would make up for her lying and tricking them into thinking she was a man.

"A pleasure to have you here as well, my dearest Captain Mulligan." Lafayette purred, sipping her own wine. "I do wish our visits could last longer, if you do not mind me saying."

Hercules blushed further. "I do not mind at all."

God, she was so in love with this man.

"I shall see you at supper then?" Lafayette asked hopefully, sipping wine to calm her nerves. Every moment with Mulligan was like heaven on Earth. She'd willingly give him anything should he ask.

"Absolutely." Mulligan grinned and gave a small bow. "I should get back to my crew for the time being, however, it has been a pleasure my dear Lafayette."

Lafayette bowed deeply. "The pleasure is mine, my dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write the rest of this someday. I've had this in my drafts for a month now.


End file.
